Lily's Tale
by 1.MrsScorpiusMalfoy.2
Summary: Ever wondered how Lily and James met? Read as the drama unfolds at the Black Lake and look forward to the sickly sweet ending.


Lily Evans raced from the discomfort and embarrassment of the Great Hall setting and out onto the grounds, cutting through the steady crowd of students, jutting around stone corners, tears falling like a waterfall down her red face. The taunting laughs of her classmates echoed in her ears, haunting her every step she took. She continued sobbing even after her arrival in the thicket of lush vegetation outside of the Hogwarts Grounds, staring blankly at the flawless view of the Black Lake, feeling the mist blow onto her cheeks in a soothing sort of way, catching her breath at last. _How could anyone be so heartless? _Lily thought to herself. _I never thought this would happen to me…what did I do to deserve this? _Lily let out a pained cry. She felt as if she were five years old again, trapped in the horrors of her childhood; she closed her eyes and let the memories come back into focus…it was her sixth birthday at her home in Surrey. She was toying with the hem on her brand new pink ruffled party dress, a handmade gift from grandmother. Petunia, nose in the air, approached her and parted her over-glossed lips; "Your party is an embarrassment. All of my parties are better than this. I wish I were elsewhere…I wish I didn't have to face you every day…I wish you were never born." Lily stood there, shocked that such words could be spoken out of her sister's mouth. She let the tears come, welcoming them like the planned arrival of a good friend. With a satisfied smirk, Petunia opened her mouth once more. "Happy Birthday…freak." And the scene was gone. Lily wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her heavy head against her kneecaps. "L-Lily?" Lily glanced up like a frightened little girl. James Potter stood behind her, keeping his distance as if he actually cared if his presence upset her or not. "A-Are you okay?" He took a cautious step towards her. Lily sprang up and suddenly threw her arms all the way around James. Startled, James staggered back. "I n-never thought anyone w-would care about m-me," Lily stammered. Confused but caring, he cradled Lily in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "Especially a-after what they s-said about me in p-potions. I h-hear some t-terrible things around here. P-people can be v-very judgmental," Lily sobbed. James felt a strong pang of sadness for his classmate; he never thought the rumors would go this far. "Lily…there's, um, something I'd like to tell you…" Lily glanced up, slackening her grip on James' neck. "I started the rumors, okay!?" Lily, shocked, took several steps back from James, keeping eye contact, making sure he saw the terror awaiting him swimming in the depths of her powerful green eyes. "I-I never meant to hurt you! It was a dare, a stupid, childish dare, it was three weeks ago September, it was Sirius' idea! _'I dare you to inform the school paper that Lily Evans...hmm, let's see, what do I have up my sleeve…ooh, I've got it! Lily Evans was actually born a man! A filthy mudblood man, ha, that ought to set her right, don't go messing with James Potter! Trust me, Prongs, this is for the greater good…'_ I..I had to…friendship is all I had…I'm sorry, do as you'd like, I'm not armed!" Keeping his word, James reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out his wand. Making sure Lily was watching, James threw back his arm and tossed his wand out through the trees, hurdling through the air in a dramatic fashion, until it came to a slow halt at the feet of a first year student, who evidently wasn't clever as to look where he walked and tripped over the sturdy 12 ¾ inch Oak and Phoenix Feather wand, landing flat on his face, his nose bashing against the dirt pathway leading from the school out to the grounds. "Take your best shot, I know you've learned some pretty nasty curses and I deserve 'em all!" Lily drew out her wand. Taking a deep breath, bracing himself for what curses might follow, the pain he expected did not come. Instead, Lily threw herself at James, knocking him to the floor of the forest. Lily fell on top of him and embraced James in a hug. All tension between the two eased when they gazed into each other's eyes. A great rush of affection for James took all control of Lily…she couldn't stop herself…their lips met and from there it was all a blur…the next thing he knew, Lily was tugging at James' hand and he stood up, confused. Lily laughed at his expression, a happy, exhilarating laugh. "You're honest: I've always loved that about you." Lily took James' wrist and she tugged him along beside her. "Now, how about we go to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer, _boyfriend?" James could only nod his head and say "Thank Merlin for Truth or Dare." _


End file.
